mariofandomcom-20200222-history
New Super Mario Bros. 2
|genre = Plaformer |modes = Single player, Multiplayer |ratings = ESRB: Everyone |platforms = Nintendo 3DS |manual = |media = |requirements = |input = |pregame = New Super Mario Bros. Wii |nxtgame = New Super Mario Bros. U}} New Super Mario Bros. 2 (often called NSMB2) 'is a game for the Nintendo 3DS, by Nintendo. Though it is considered the sequel of ''New Super Mario Bros., it is actually the third (New Super Mario Bros. Wii preceding from it as the second) but this game takes place directly after New Super Mario Bros.. It is the thirteenth game in the Super Mario series and the eighth in the Super Mario Bros. series. This was also the first retail game to be available as a digital download in the Nintendo Eshop. Story Description from the American website: "Trouble always seems to find its way to the Mushroom Kingdom! Just as Mario™ and Luigi™ go off on a coin hunt in the sky, their beloved Princess Peach™ is kidnapped by the dastardly Koopalings. The brothers have to venture through over 80 stages to rescue her, grabbing an endless deluge coins across land, water, air, ice and snow along the way." Gameplay The gameplay is very similar to previous the New Super Mario Bros. games. However, New Super Mario Bros. 2 focuses on collecting Coins, with many and varied ways to collect many coins at once, such as golden items that award the player many coins. Like New Super Mario Bros., the bottom screen displays a kind of map, showing the length of the level and where the player is. There are 9 Worlds, 6 main worlds and three special worlds. The item storage reappears too. Each world contains a random number of levels, including Ghost Houses, Fortresses and Castles. Reznors and Koopalings are found at the end of each fortress and castle, respectively. A two-player mode is available, and the second player plays as Luigi, normally through the stages alongside Mario. This mode can only be played with two Nintendo 3DS consoles and two game cards. Another mode, the Coin Rush, challenges the player to collect the most coins they can in three randomly-selected levels through three different options. The Mushroom option will choose three levels from the starter worlds and a special world, the Fire Flower option chooses three levels from the middle worlds and the Star option choose three levels from the final worlds. In other words, Mushroom is the easy difficulty choice, Fire Flower is the medium choice and Star is the hard choice. Also, Coin Rush records can be exchanged via Streetpass and challenged. Beating another player's record results in getting a Crown Coin (worth 1000 coins).http://iwataasks.nintendo.com/interviews/#/3ds/nsmb2/0/5 SpotPassing allows the player to put their total into the Worldwide Coin Total.http://newsupermariobros2.nintendo.com/play-together/ The game's overall objective is to collect a million coins. The reward for collecting 1 million coins is a new title screen featuring a Gold Mario statue.http://www.nintendo.co.jp/3ds/abej/coin/index.html Downloadable content will be available just after the launch of the game. Enemies *Amps *Baby Bloopers *Banzai Bills *Banzai Bill Blasters *Big Boos *Big Piranha Plants *Big Thwomps *Big Venus Fire Traps *Big Whomps *Bill Blasters *Bloopers *Blooper Nannies *Bob-ombs *Boos *Boomerang Bros. *Bone Goombas *Boulders *Boswer *Bullet Bills *Buzzy Beetles *Chain Chomps *Cheep-Cheeps *Cheep-Chomps *Climbing Koopas *Coin Coffers *Crowbers *Deep-Cheeps *Dry Bones *Dry Bowser *Firebars *Fire Bros. *Fire Chomps *Fire Snakes *Fishbone *Fuzzies *Gold Goombas *Goombas *Goomba Towers *Grinders *Hammer Bros. *Koopa Troopas *Koopa Paratroopas *Lakitus *Lava Bubbles *Mega Fuzzies *Mega Cheep-Cheeps *Mega Deep-Cheeps *Micro-Goombas *Para Bob-ombs *Paragoombas *Peepas *Piranha Plants *Porcu-Puffers *Pokeys *Raining Debris *Rocket Engines *Scuttle Bugs *Sledge Bros. *Spike Tops *Spiked Balls *Spinies *Spiny Cheep-Cheeps *Super Dry Bones *Swoopers *Thwomps *Urchins *Venus Fire Traps *Whomps *Wigglers *Koopalings *Bowser Characters Playable Supporting *Princess Peach *Toads Bosses Levels New Super Mario Bros. 2 has nine worlds, six of which are part of the game's story mode and three of which are secret. *World 1: The first world of the game is a grassland world. It has five normal levels, a secret level, a tower, a castle, and a cannon shooting to World Mushroom. *World 2: The second world of the game is a desert world. It has five normal levels, a ghost house, two secret levels, a tower, and a castle. *World Mushroom: The first secret world of the game is accessed by using the cannon in World 1. Its levels have a mix of themes. *World 3: The third world of the game is a mix of a beach and a jungle. It has five normal levels, a ghost house, two secret levels, a tower, a castle, and a cannon shooting to World Flower. *World 4: The fourth world of the game is a snow world. It has five normal levels, a ghost house, three secret levels, a tower, and a castle. *World Flower: The second secret world of the game is accessed by using the cannon in World 3. Its levels have a mix of themes. *World 5: The fifth world of the game is a sky world. It has six normal levels, a ghost house, a secret level, a tower, and a castle. *World 6: The sixth world of the game is a volcano world. It has five normal levels, a ghost house, two secret levels, a tower, and Bowser's Castle. *World Star': The third secret world of the game is accessed by completing World 6 and collecting 90 Star Coins to access the courses. Its levels have a mix of themes. Items and Power Ups (Under Construction) *Super Mushroom *Fire Flower *Super Leaf *Gold Flower *Mini Mushroom *Mega Mushroom *Invincibility Leaf *Star *+ Clock *! Switches *10 Gold Coin *100 Gold Coin *Gold Mushroom Trivia * The theme you heard during trailer is reused from New Super Mario Bros Wii, albeit with being slower and a piano sound could be heard during the theme. * This is the first Mario game to feature Coin Rush mode. * This is the only New Super Mario game to be released only the Nintendo 3DS. * This is the first game to include Moon Coins Gallery Logos new-super-mario-bros-2-prev.png|2D logo File:Logo - New Super Mario Bros. 2.png|3D logo Screenshots screen1.png|An early screenshot of ''New Super Mario Bros. 2 screen2.png|An early screenshot displaying the new Gold Mario power-up screen3.png|Screenshot displaying golden enemies screen4.png|A jungle level with Scuttlebugs and climbable webs File:Reznor Battle - E3 2012 Demo - New Super Mario Bros. 2.png|Reznor File:Gaming_new_super_mario_bros_2_14.jpg File:387px-Koopalings-NSMB2.png|The Koopa Kids Nsnb2bigboo-300x134.png 326px-Dry_Piranha_Plant.png ReznorNSMB2.png NSMB2_TheWalkingDeadGoomba_2.jpg 480px-NSMB2_Paratroopa.jpg Dorrie.png Videos New Super Mario Bros 2 Trailer New Super Mario Bros. 2 - Credits New Super Mario Bros. 2 Action Trailer New Super Mario Bros. 2 Trailer July 25 New Super Mario Bros. 2 - Mega New Mario Trailer New Super Mario Bros. 2 - Board the Golden Airship New Super Mario Bros. 2 - Attack of the Fuzzies New Super Mario Bros. 2 - Warp Cannon New Super Mario Bros. 2 - Rainbow Level New Super Mario Bros 2 Video Review New Super Mario Bros. 2 Coin Rush Trailer New Super Mario Bros 2. - Cannon Compilation - Gameplay New Super Mario Bros. 2 - 3DS Gameplay - E3 2012 Nintendo 3DS - Iwata Talks Super Mario Bros. 2 - E3 2012 References es:New Super Mario Bros. 2 de:New Super Mario Bros. 2 Category:Nintendo 3DS games Category:Super Mario series Category:2012 games Category:New Super Mario Bros. 2